TOS short stories
Star Trek: The Original Series short stories: General *''One Giant Leap, by Susan Wright (Gateways: What Lay Beyond) *The Business, As Usual, During Altercations, by J.A. Lawrence (Mudd's Angels) Star Trek: The New Voyages *Ni Var, by Claire Gabriel *Intersection Point, by Juanita Coulson *The Enchanted Pool, by Marcia Ericson *Visit to a Weird Planet Revisited, by Ruth Berman *The Face on the Barroom Floor, by Eleanor Arnason and Ruth Berman *The Hunting, by Doris Beetem *The Winged Dreamers, by Jennifer Guttridge *Mind-Sifter, by Shirley S. Maiewski Star Trek: The New Voyages 2 *Surprise!, by Nichelle Nichols *Snake Pit!, by Connie Faddis *The Patient Parasites, by Russell Bates *In the Maze, by Jennifer Guttridge *Cave-In, by Jane Peyton *Marginal Existence, by Connie Faddis *The Procrustean Petard, by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath *The Sleeping God, by Jesco von Puttkamer Enterprise Logs *Though Hell Should Bar the Way, by Greg Cox *Conflicting Natures, by Jerry Oltion *The Avenger, by Michael Jan Friedman *Night Whispers, by Diane Duane *Just Another Little Training Cruise, by A.C. Crispin Constellations *First, Do No Harm, by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore *The Landing Party, by Robert Greenberger *Official Record, by Howard Weinstein *Fracture, by Jeff Bond *Chaotic Response, by Stuart Moore *As Others See Us, by Christopher L. Bennett *See No Evil, by Jill Sherwin *The Leader, by Dave Galanter *Ambition, by William Leisner *Devices and Desires, by Kevin Lauderdale *Where Everybody Knows Your Name, by Jeffrey Lang *Make-Believe, by Allyn Gibson Strange New Worlds Strange New Worlds I *A Private Anecdote, by Landon Cary Dalton *The Last Tribble, by Keith L. Davis *The Lights in the Sky, by Phaedra M. Weldon * , by Dayton Ward Strange New Worlds II *Triptych, by Melissa Dickinson *The Quick and the Dead, by Kathy Oltion *The First Law of Metaphysics, by Michael S. Poteet *The Hero of My Own Life, by Peg Robinson *Doctors Three, by Charles Skaggs Strange New Worlds III *If I Lose Thee..., by Sarah A. Hoyt and Rebecca Lickiss *The Aliens Are Coming!, by Dayton Ward *Family Matters, by Susan Ross Moore Strange New Worlds IV *A Little More Action, by TG Theodore *Prodigal Father, by Robert J. Mendenhall *Missed, by Pat Detmer *Tears for Eternity, by Lynda Martinez Foley *Countdown, by Mary Sweeney *First Star I See Tonight, by Victoria Grant *Scotty's Song, by Michael J. Jasper *The Name of the Cat, by Steven Scott Ripley Strange New Worlds V *Disappearance on 21st Street, by Mary Scott-Wiecek *The Trouble with Borg Tribbles, by William Leisner *Legal Action, by Alan L. Lickiss *Yeoman Figgs, by Mark Murata *The Shoulders of Giants, by Robert T. Jeschonek Strange New Worlds VI *Whales Weep Not, by Juanita Nolte *One Last Adventure, by Mark Allen and Charity Zegers *Marking Time, by Pat Detmer *Ancient History, by Robert J. Mendenhall *Bum Radish: Five Spins on a Turquoise Reindeer, by TG Theodore *A Piece of the Pie, by G. Wood Strange New Worlds VII *A Test of Character, by Kevin Lauderdale *Indomitable, Kevin Killiany *Project Blue Book, by Christian Grainger *The Trouble with Tribals, by Paul J. Kaplan *All Fall Down}}, by Muri McCage *A Sucker Born, by Pat Detmer *Obligations Discharged, by Gerri Leen Strange New Worlds 8 *Shanghaied, by Alan James Garbers *Assignment: One, by Kevin Lauderdale *Demon, by Kevin Andrew Hosey *Don't Call Me Tiny, by Paul C. Tseng Strange New Worlds 9 *Gone Native, by John Coffren *A Bad Day for Koloth, by David DeLee *Book of Fulfillment, by Steven Costa *The Smallest Choices, by Jeremy Yoder Strange New Worlds 10 *The Smell of Dead Roses, by Gerri Leen *The Doomsday Gambit, by Rick Dickson *Empty'', by David DeLee Connections Category:TOS media Category:Media lists